421st Battalion
, Master Kelin Vicor, Master Liana Onasi, and Commander Wade Reynells]]The 421st Battalion, codenamed Fool's Luck, was a Republic Special Forces squadron during the Cold War. It consisted of members of the Republic Army, the Jedi Order, and civilian pilots. History Origins (3643 BBY) Ord Mantell The Origins of Fool's Luck can be traced back to Ord Mantell. Wade Reynells was sent to Ord Mantell to help Havoc Squad track down a ZR-57 orbital strike bomb. He worked with the Commander of Havoc Squad, Harron Tavus and his team. He also met Lieutenant Aric Jorgan from Intelligence. After Wade tracked the ZR-57 to a volcano base, Havoc Squad sans Wade infiltrated the volcano base. When they lost contact, Wade would go in alone. He ran into a smuggler, Zedd Ovredis, who was also storming the base in hopes to getting his stolen ship back. The two had great chemistry as they worked their way through Ord Mantell separatists and into the heart of the base. However the two would have to split up. Wade exchanged his contact detail with Zedd and would continue on his own. He later found some controls to hack into and disabled the ZR-57 remotely. He would later find Havoc Squad. They were not in trouble; they were handing the ZR-57 to Imperial officers. Havoc Squad left as some Imperial commando’s ambushed Wade. The tide turned as Zedd arrived to provide backup, as Zedd’s ship had already left orbit. Wade and Zedd returned to Fort Garnik on Ord Mantell to file their report. As the remaining officers from Havoc Squad defected, Wade as promoted to Lieutenant and given Jorgan as his XO--who sadly was used as a scapegoat for the incident and demoted to Sergeant. In return, Wade bargained to get a ticket to Coruscant for Zedd as that’s where his ship was heading. The Esseles Wade, Jorgan, and Zedd would travel to Coruscant by way of a Republic transport ship called The Esseles. The ship fell under attack by an Imperial Dreadnought under the command of Grand Moff Rycus Kilran–nicknamed Pizza Face by Zedd. The three managed to fend off an Imperial boarding party and a Mandalorian mercenary named Ironfist. They then boarded Kilran’s ship, disabled the tractor beam, and fought against a Sith warrior named Vokk. Returning the The Esseles, they returned to their trip to Coruscant. Wade would file the report with General Elin Garza. This would be the last time in a while that Wade and Zedd would see each other. Fireteam 421 “Fool’s Luck” (3642 BBY) After returning to active duty, Wade promoted Jorgan to Lieutenant and XO of Havoc Squad. In return, Garza removed Wade from Havoc Squad and promoted a different soldier to the position. In turn, Wade was moved to Fireteam 421, Fool’s Luck. He was reunited with Zedd Ovredis as Garza figured based on what the two of them did in a Separatist base, they would be unstoppable in an Imperial base. Wade and Zedd agreed on the teams’ name, Fool’s Luck, not only based on Zedd’s ship, but on their sheer dumb luck from the first time. Balmorra Fool’s Luck ended up landing on Balmorra and helped the Balmorran reistance in driving the Empire off the world. Despite the resistance still holding a grudge from when the Republic abandoned them last time, they worked with Fool’s Luck in retaking much of the planet. With the help of Jedi Master Kylah Onasi, the three stormed the Balmorran Arms Factory and recaptured it. Quesh Landing on the adrenal-producing planet of Quesh, Fool’s Luck aided the Republic Military in attempting to drive the Imperials off of the planet. They helped rescue Broga Masrii, the last of Hutt from the Three Families, from an Imperial camp. Though the failed in driving the Empire off of Quesh, they gained the support from the last of the Hutt clans on the planet. Colicoid War Games Fool’s Luck, along with Risha Drayen and Jorgan were entered for the Colicoid War Games against an Imperial strike team. They had to survive a slew of challenges including a turret battle, labyrinth, battling war droids, and then taking on the Annihilator 6K-A2. Despite some team setbacks, they managed to make it through to the end and defeated the Annihilator. In turn, the Colicoids aid the Republic was an advanced set of droids and weapons. Hoth Fool’s Luck found themselves on Hoth where Wade received his latest, and long time overdue, Power Armor, the Mark 3. Zedd and Wade found themselves at Aurek Base where the Imperials were ready to drive the Republic off of the planet. With Wade’s newest upgrades, he was able to take out the advancing force single handedly while Zedd worried about restoring main power. After saving Aurek Base, Fool’s Luck ends up in a Republic and Imperial conquest of driving out the a set of pirates known as the White Maw. Though the strikes take a little more than a day, Wade and Zedd manage to root out most of the White Maw, allowing the Republic and Empire to call a truce on the planet. The Red Reaper The Republic transport Toron Voq sends out a distress signal relaying images of a Sith dreadnaught that attacked them. Though the Empire is not behind the attack, Fool’s Luck, along with two members from the Jedi order, are sent in to infiltrate the ship and take out the commander, Darth Ikoral. In the end, Darth Ikoral gains the upper hand by killing the two Jedi members, however due to Wade and Zedd’s unorthodox combat, they reflect the Sith’s attack back at himself--what Zedd refers to as an assisted suicide. Against General Rakton (3641 BBY) Belsavis With a full scale war once again, Fool’s Luck is sent to the planet of Belsavis where the prision planet has a full scale invasion from the Empire resulting in the release of several prisoners. Wade, now a Major, and Zedd fight their way through the entire prison area, helping the wardens lock down each section as possible. Wade would run into General Arkos Rakton calling Wade a Reaper for the slaughter of many Imperial officers through his career. Rakton set up a trap for Fool’s Luck and ended up sabotaging Wade’s armor, locking it down, leaving Zedd to fend off an advancing army. Despite the armor being immobilized, Wade’s systems were undamaged. Zedd used Wade as a human shield--literally--as he retaliated against the incoming forces. Asteroid A-77 Despite the original orders going to Havoc Squad, Fool’s Luck landed on Asteroid A-77--a prison space station. Upon reaching the main console room, Rakton sprung his trap and started bombing the prison. There was only enough power left to either vent engineering to free the prisoners, or rescue SpecForce agent Ava Jaxo. Despite his initial training, Wade chose to rescue the SpecForce agent. The rest of the prisoners died when the station collapsed. Wade vowed to personally end Raktons’ life. Corellia Fool’s Luck was sent to Corellia to help liberate the planet from the clutches of the Empire. Despite their orders for Fool’s Luck to rescue the Corellian Council, Wade reunited with Havoc Squad in taking Rakton out personally. He coordinated with Havoc Squad, the Safecrakers, and the 53rd Armored Platoon and broke through the defenses. Eventually Wade caught up with General Rakton and the two engaged in a firefight. Though his armor was virtually destroyed, Wade ended up disabling Rakton and held a blaster to his face. Despite all that the general had done to impede his progress, despite all he did against Havoc Squad, and despite all the people he killed, Wade ended up taking him in as a prisoner. Zedd would catch up with Wade again, after saving the Corellian council. The two were flown, alongside Havoc Squad, to Coruscant where Wade and the commander of Havoc Squad were both awarded the Cross of Glory, while the rest were given the Gold Crescents. Wade would later stop by Tharan Cedrax's workshop and receive the new Mark 5 armor along with Holiday as an assistant AI. The False Emperor (3641 – 3640 BBY) Both the Republic and the Empire begin a skirmish on the ice planet of Ilum in hopes that once again they can drive the other off of a planet. They are interrupted as Darth Malgus attacks both the Republic and Empire and claims himself the new Emperor. General Garza once again calls on the services of Fool’s Luck to infiltrate the fortress and taking out the Emperor. However, she’s faced with a small setback: they don’t know where the fortress is and Fool’s Luck was an off-the books squad that even the Supreme Chancellor didn’t know about. Garza called both Wade and Zedd into a meeting where she discussed how Fireteam 421 was turning into the 421st Platoon. She mentioned that the Supreme Chancellor blabbed about their secret team to the Jedi Order and how their next mission was to take out the Emperor. The Jedi Order, in response, demanded that their finest Jedi Knights accompany. Garza now had no choice but to expand Fool’s Luck by adding in three squads. Wade requests Havoc to join the Platoon and also creates Overkill and Gambit squadrons. Wade and Zedd travel to Tyton where they’re introduced to Liana Onasi, Kelin Vicor, Loyd Marr and are reunited with Kylah and Kirby. They talk about their mission and how they have to find the space station first. This leads them to Nar Shaddaa where they meet up with Colonel Halatia Morain and Captain Sarah Nevra. Ka’lee also interrupts the meeting and provides intelligence with a docking station with the access codes to Malgus’ station. When the reach the platform, they find a Sith Sorcerer. With a lack of communication, the Jedi leap into battle but are immediately countered by the sorcerer’s lightning strikes. Wade jumps in with Halatia and blocks most of the incoming attacks. Kelin gets back up and jumps after the sorcerer, but is thrown off to the side and is knocked unconscious. Kirby, seeing a Jedi Master fall, lets out his emotions and runs after the sith. He is struck with lightning and collapses as well. Wade races to his brothers’ side, but is caught in a whirlwind of lightning, striking at his armor, overloading the generator, and stripping his armor away. He’s then thrown off the side of the platform and sent hurtling towards the planet below. With most of the 421st either unconscious or too injured to fight, the sorcerer picks up Kirby and disappears along with the data on Darth Malgus. Wade manages to get one of his rocket boots working and somehow lands on a lower platform. He calls in an evac shuttle for himself and his team. But when he finds out Kirby is kidnapped, he finds himself mourning the loss of his brother and anger at the one who took him. Wade returns to Tharan's workshop where he retrieves his old Mark 3 armor for the time being. Tharan is already hard at work making the new Mark 6 armor, codenamed “Black Hole.” Fool’s Luck regroups and manages to pull some of the data that was stolen. They find two points of interest that could help them find Malgus. The first is on Belsavis while the second is on Dantooine. Havoc Squad, along with Kylah and Loyd, head to Dantooine. There they run into Jiara Anatalis. They find an old Rakata tomb with a computer and a star map showing the location of what is referred to as The Foundry. They say their goodbyes to Jiara and head off to the space station. There, Havoc Squad faces off against full battalions of droids and Imperials alike. They manage to make it through the entire facility and shut it down. After that, Yuun manages to slice into the systems and finds the docking codes to Malgus’ station, but no record of where the station is. They suddenly receive a distress signal coming from Ilum. Malgus attacked the main command center and several senior officers and Jedi Masters are dead. Overkill Squad, which consisted of Wade and Zedd along with Liana and Kelin, arrive on Belsavis the same time Havoc lands on Dantooine. There the team runs into Mis’shen, a skilled slicer. They find information of a crashed Czerka ship in the northern pole. Traveling there, they infiltrate the ship and find that the ship is still functional, however all of the power is being transferred. They reach the main cargo bay and discover a bay full of HK-50 Assassin Droids. However, they too have been re-wired to focus all of their energy on a single console. Activating it released a single HK-51 unit. HK-51 switched on and booted up Czerka Protocol 101A, an order to eliminate any non-Czerka personnel. However when his photoreceptors locked onto Liana’s face, a hidden subroutine inside his matrix activated and deleted all previous Czerka protocols. He looked at Liana and then said, “master.” Confused, the team questioned HK’s stance on Liana. He mentioned that his database was able to recognize Liana as the descendant to his creator. Wade notices that a datacron is embedded into HK-51. Without removing the datacron, as it would shut down HK-51, HK is able to access the files and thereby finding out that Malgus’ space station is an old Rakata station. They are now able to track the station. It is around that time that Overkill Squad gets the message about Ilum. They leave with HK-51 and Mis’shen, who is now drafted into Overkill Squad. Overkill and Havoc Squads land on Ilum and manage to steal a cloaked shuttle, however Gambit Squad is delayed. Wade receives the Mark 6 armor and both Overkill and Havoc Squads launch after the station. Once onboard, Wade waits in the hanger bay for Gambit to arrive while Overkill and Havoc set off. Gambit arrives moments later, however they fall under attack by a Sith warrior by way of an EMP grenade. The EMP fries most of Wade’s power and he has to attack the Sith with limited resources. Loyd manages to appear out of nowhere, stating he stayed behind secretly incase of an ambush. Holiday manages to scan the Sith’s armor and notes it is of the same design as Wade’s personal armors. Wade sneaks in a surprise attack and knocks off the Sith’s helmet. To his shock, it’s Kirby--albeit corrupted by the Dark Side. Eventually Loyd gets the upper hand and Wade charges in with a concussive grenade to knock out his brother. With his power low, Loyd urges Wade to find the other squads. Wade catches up to Havoc Squad who are battling two prototype droids designated A-14 and B-16. Halatia had sustained severe injuries while there rest of Havoc tried fending off the droids. Wade ends up coordinating the attacks on the two droids and using both Kylah’s force attacks and the combined artillery of Sarah and Fourex, they manage to dismantle the two droids. Doorne patches up Halatia as best as they can and the group continues on. At the same time, Overkill Squad runs into HK-47. Believing in the same trick that caused HK-51 to rewrite his programming, Liana approaches HK-47 and quizzes him on her lineage. Despite recognizing Liana’s relation to the creator, HK-47 can not rewrite his programming and the five take on the assassin droid. Eventually Kelin gets the upper hand and manages to slice off the droids limbs and stabs his main processor, turning the droid off. Overkill Squad then meets up with the chief engineer and makes a deal: they would spare the engineers life if he shut down the shields. Unbeknownst to the squad, HK-47 reactivates himself and downloads his programing into the stations computers, uplinks with a nearby Republic cruiser, and uploads his entire programming to the cruiser. Havoc Squad works their way to the engineering section but is stopped by a Trandoshan mercenary called Tregg the Destroyer. They are stunned when a sniper bolt zings across the field and strikes Tregg square in the head, killing him instantly. They look up to see Ka’lee holding a sniper rifle and saluting to the group. She jet packs down to Havoc Squad and joins them in reaching the central chamber. They are then stopped later on by a Sith Entity. Kylah insists that Wade continue on to find Overkill, that she and Havoc could take care of the Entity. Wade nods and moves on. Meanwhile, Overkill Squad is stopped by a Mandalorian mercenary named Jindo Krey. The squad once again goes into battle. Fed up by the roadblocks in their progress, Mis’shen hacks into Krey’s starship and manages to fire a volley of missiles at the Mandalorian, killing him. Mis’shen, however, is caught by a piece of shrapnel and is immobilized. Liana orders HK-51 to bring her back to the hangar bay and get medical help. HK-51 dislikes the request, as he should be with his master at all time, but acknowledges the command and carries Mis’shen to the hangar bay. Overkill ends up making it to Darth Malgus’ chambers and the three of them engage in battle, after Malgus activates the self-destruct on the station. They are no match for Malgus’ strength and are flown all over the place, zapped with lightning, and force choked several times. Wade manages to make it to the chamber and jets in, tackling Malgus. Wade fires off several volleys of missiles and grenades, but all they serve is a distraction. Wade finds himself out of power and plummets to the ground. Battered, bruised, bloodied, and beaten, Malgus makes his way over to Zedd and is ready to execute the smuggler. Wade pulls out his blaster pistol and shoots at Malgus. In return, Malgus sends an array of lightning at Wade, frying his shield generator and destroying his helmet, but recharges Wade’s power. Wade takes off his mangled helmet and orders Holiday to reroute all of the power to the suits’ concussive belt. He then throws it to Liana and orders her to put it on. Kelin manages to get up and tries pushing Malgus with several force pushes. Malgus gets pushed back a bit, but manages to resist. One last burst moves Malgus to a platform overtop of a bottomless pit. Liana regains her strength and sprints over next to Malgus and pushes the button on the concussive belt. A localized shockwave bursts out of the belt, the force so powerful it manages to push Malgus back and down the bottomless pit. Relief of their victory, fear settles back in as there is now no way to shut off the self destruct sequence. Wade manages to pick up Zedd and the four of them high-tail it back to the hangar bay. With all three squads loaded, the shuttles leave and board the Gav Daragon. After recovering from their injuries, Fools Luck is greeted by both Garza and Grand Master Satele Shan. They are commended for their actions. Wade, Sarah, and Halatia all receive promotions to Colonel, Major, and General respectively. The 421st Platoon is converted to the 421st Battalion with the SIS recommendation. It’ll act as the first joint Jedi, Republic, and Civilian Battalion to fight the battles that neither three could do on the own. As a reward, Garza gives them a new Republic dreadnought named the Resolute. When the group first sees the ship for the first time, Wade makes a snide comment about how much orange paint they used, nicknaming the ship the Cheesy Puff. Though not the official name, for the main group the nickname stuck as a sort of inside joke. The Resolute See The Resolute for more information The flagship for the 421st was The Resolute, a Valor-class Cruiser ship, which served as both the base of operations and the battalion's home. Given his knowledge, military education and training, and experiences, Ceoh Onasi was granted the rank of Admiral and placed in charge of the Resolute and its crew. While the 421st was still run by Major Reynells, the ship was run by Admiral Onasi. Admiral Onasi was also assigned to Gambit Squadron for field work. Power Armor Project See Power Armor Project for more information Military members of the 421st are outfitted in armor designed by Major Wade Reynells and Tharan Cedrex, while civilian members are allowed to wear clothing of their choice. Jedi Armor Sets Jedi members are allowed to wear their traditional robes, yet several Jedi members have chosen to wear armor from the Power Armor Project instead. Other Jedi have had special armor designed for them, such as Master Kylah Onasi and Master Loyd Marr. Jedi Liana Onasi wears a combination of Power Armor Project armor and traditional robes, while Padawans Carlii Onasi and Seeha Onasi wear traditional robes. Prototype Armor Sets Lieutenant Allysson, an Imperial Agent who defected to the Republic, is outfitted in a prototype exotech armor set designed by Tharan Cedrax reverse engineered from an Imperial-designed armor set. Members Training Squads See CMC Squad for more information Operations See 421st Operations for more information Squads The following squads make up the 421st Battalion. An asterisk (*) designates in-game NPC characters. Category:Republic Characters Category:Guild Lore Category:Fool's Luck